


I Spotted You!

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Crafts, Bad Puns, Crafts, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, I am so sorry, Seals (Animals), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: A spotted seal & thing that spotted them. A story in two pictures.
Series: Crocheted Creations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	I Spotted You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



****

The Spotted Seal:

****

and the thing that spotted them:


End file.
